Contact PD/PI: Urban, Randall J. NRSA-Training-001 (207) J. NRSA Training Core (TL1) Project Summary The strategic objectives of our NRSA Training Core (TL1), which support the workforce development goals of our CTSA hub, are to provide ?predoctoral students orientation to translational science and postdoctoral appointees advanced research training aligned with CTSA goals of advancing therapeutics (drugs, devices, and preventatives), clinical interventions, and behavioral modifications to improve health?. These objectives are being met by engaging trainees from diverse biomedical disciplines in an innovative, competency-based training program, centered on the authentic clinical and translational (C&T) research practices of our Multidisciplinary Translational Teams (MTTs). Existing curricula and training programs in the biomedical sciences at UTMB, as elsewhere, excel at developing an individual?s discipline-specific knowledge and technical skills, but are less adept at developing the core competencies needed to effectively participate in the interprofessional, multidisciplinary team-based research environment critical to translate scientific discoveries into improvements in human health. To address this gap, our Specific Aim is to produce highly skilled researchers who possess both an integrated knowledge of the human diseases that underlie their C&T research and learner-level appropriate competency in team management, leadership, conflict resolution and negotiations, interprofessional communication, stakeholder engagement, entrepreneurship, and the regulatory/ethical issues associated with human-subjects research and clinical trials. Since our program?s inception, trainees have engaged in a competency-based curriculum using the latest pedagogical approaches, active learning modalities, and authentic experiences. Our current TL1 curriculum includes: 1) the Interprofessional Translational Research Design (ITRD) Course, 2) a Team Leadership Workshop for predocs; 3) the Clinical Encounters course, and 4) dissertation/postdoctoral research projects co-mentored by both scientific and clinical experts. For this renewal application, we introduce several new training initiatives including: new courses in medical-/bio-informatics and machine learning, team science (e.g., TeamMAPPS) and community-engaged research, a bench-to-global health policy Vaccinology Track, and new opportunities for training in entrepreneurship. Training will continue to be personalize through reiterative use of the Individual Development Plan (IDP) by our trainees and mentors. In addition to tracking NCATS common metrics, the outcomes of our training on learner competency across multiple C&T research domains will be assessed using a robust set of rubrics and validated assessment tools. Results will continue to be disseminated to the education and research communities through, on-line course materials, publications, presentations and workshops. The need for well-trained C&T researchers with the knowledge and skills needed to advance new scientific discoveries into improvements in human health has never been greater. With further support from NIH/ NCATS for 6 full-time training slots (4 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral) and 10 short-term positions annually, we will continue to prepare the biomedical workforce needed to solve the health care challenges of the 21st century. Page 1273 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: Urban, Randall J. NRSA-Training-001 (207) J. NRSA Training Core References 1. Aguado D, Rico R, Snchez-Manzanares M, Salas E. Teamwork Competency Test (TWCT): Astep forward on measuring teamwork competencies. Group Dynamics: Theory, Research, and Practice. 2014;18(2), 101-121. PMCID not required. 2. Levine CB, Ansar M, Dimet A, Miller A, Moon J, Rice C, Schaeffer A, Andersson J, Ekpo-Out S, McGrath E, Sarraj H. Student Evaluation of Interprofessional Experiences Between Medical and Graduate Biomedical Students. Journal of Research in Interprofessional Practice and Education. 2019;9(1). PMCID not required. 3. Chao C, Wooten K, Spratt H, Sarraj H, Aronson J, Hommel J, Hellmich M. Integration of leadership training for graduate and medical students engaged in translational biomedical research: Examining self- efficacy and self-insight. Journal of Clinical and Translational Science. 2018;2(1), 48-52. PMCID not required. Page 1274 References Cited